Świadkowie Jehowy w Danii
Świadkowie Jehowy w Danii – społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Danii licząca w 2018 roku 14 644 głosicieli, należących do 173 zborówZebrania zborowe odbywają się w językach: duńskim, duńskim migowym, angielskim, arabskim, bułgarskim, chińskim, francuskim, hiszpańskim, perskim, polskim, portugalskim, rosyjskim, rumuńskim, serbskim, suahili, tagalskim, tamilskim, tureckim, twi i włoskim. Zbór posługujący się językiem duńskim działa również w Maladze w Hiszpanii oraz w Ilulissat na Grenlandii, a grupa w Palma de Mallorca.. W 2018 roku na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej zebrały się 20 923 osoby. Skandynawskie Biuro Oddziału, koordynujące działalność Świadków Jehowy w Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii, na Grenlandii, Wyspach Owczych i w Islandii znajduje się w Holbæk. Historia Początki Kiedy w roku 1894 zaczęła się ukazywać publikacje biblijne w języku duńsko-norweskim, do Danii skierowano z pewnym jej zasobem 25-letniego Sophusa Wintera, Amerykanina duńskiego pochodzenia. Do wiosny następnego roku rozprowadził on 500 tomów z serii „Brzasku Tysiąclecia”. Po przeczytaniu tych publikacji kilka osób przyłączyło się do niego w dziele głoszenia. W 1899 na Pamiątce zebrało się w Kopenhadze 15 osób, a w Odder – 12. Zaczęto organizować zebrania religijne w domach prywatnych. W 1900 roku zaczęto wydawać „Strażnicę Syjońską” w języku duńskim (do roku 1903 czasopismo nosiło tytuł „Zions Vagt-Taarn og Forkynder af Kristi Nærværelse”, następnie zmieniony na „Vagt-Taarnet – Forkynder af Kristri Nærværelse”). Rok później do kraju przybył z Afryki Południowej kaznodzieja Carl Lüttichau, który pomagał w działalności głoszenia. W kwietniu 1903 w stolicy przebywał Charles Taze Russell, który przemawiał do około 2000 osób. 24 maja 1909 roku miała miejsce kolejna wizyta C.T. Russella w stolicy, a na jego wykład przybyło ponad 4000 osób. W 1910 roku powstała mała grupa studiująca Biblię w Aalborg. Dwa lata później w Kopenhadze na przemówienie C.T. Russella wynajęto „Odd Fellows Hall”, a z powodu dużego zainteresowania również dodatkowe pomieszczenie, by pomieścić słuchaczy. W 1914 roku na terenie całego kraju było 12 grup studium Biblii. W latach 1914–1915 roku do rozwoju działalności przyczyniło się wyświetlanie w całym kraju „Fotodramy stworzenia”. W 1918 roku do Danii przybyli kolejni współwyznawcy ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Okres międzywojenny – legalizacja W 1920 roku przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica Alexander Macmillan przemawiał do 5000 osób. Dwa lata później drugi prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica, Joseph Franklin Rutherford wygłosił w Danii przemówienie. W Danii pierwsze „dni służby” zaplanowano w roku 1925 z okazji zgromadzenia w Nørrevold, na które przybyło około 500 osób. Do działalności kaznodziejskiej wyruszyło wtedy 275 głosicieli. Po tym kongresie aż do końca II wojny światowej organizowano w Danii wiele jednodniowych zgromadzeń służbowych, na które zapraszano głosicieli z okolicznych miejscowości. Wspólnie brali udział w działalności kaznodziejskiej, a potem zbierali się, aby wysłuchać przemówień. W 1925 roku otwarto w Kopenhadze Biuro Północnoeuropejskie, które koordynowało działalność ewangelizacyjną w krajach skandynawskich (Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia i Szwecja) i nadbałtyckich (Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia). Do koordynowania dzieła głoszenia został wyznaczony William Dey (nosił przydomek Duży Szkot), zamożny inspektor podatkowy, który zrezygnował ze swego stanowiska i pensji, i został administratorem Biura Oddziału. Od roku 1930 Deya wspierał skierowany do pomocy sługa oddziału w Estonii Albert West, który później zastąpił go w roli sługi oddziału. We wrześniu 1927 roku w Kopenhadze zorganizowano wykład Josepha F. Rutherforda „Wolność dla ludzi”, który wysłuchało 650 delegatów z Estonii, Łotwy i krajów skandynawskich. W 1928 roku odbył się w stolicy Zjazd Krajowy, a w kraju działalność prowadziło około 300 głosicieli. Od stycznia 1930 roku zaczęto wydawać w języku duńskim czasopismo „Złoty Wiek” pod nazwą „Nowy Świat” („Ny Verden”) – późniejsze „Przebudźcie się!”. W kwietniu 1932 roku prawnie zarejestrowano stowarzyszenie „Vagttårnets Bibel- og Traktatselskab”, reprezentujące Świadków Jehowy, a orzeczenie Sądu Najwyższego z 3 października 1933 roku zapewniło Świadkom Jehowy swobodę działalności ewangelizacyjnej. Lata okupacji 1940–1945 9 kwietnia 1940 roku wojska hitlerowskich Niemiec zajęły kraj. Duńscy Świadkowie Jehowy, wiedząc jaki los spotkał ich współwyznawców wszędzie tam, gdzie hitlerowcy obejmowali władzę, przygotowywali się na ograniczenia i prześladowania. Tego samego miesiąca szykowali zakrojoną na szeroką skalę akcję rozpowszechniania broszury „Uchodźcy” (Refugees). W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, zachowując daleko posuniętą ostrożność, rozpowszechnili ją na terenie całego kraju, wkładając do skrzynek listowych w niedzielne ranki. Do 28 kwietnia rozpowszechniono około 350 tysięcy egzemplarzy broszury. Sytuacja w Danii w latach 1940–1945 była inna, niż w pozostałych krajach okupowanych: Dania miała być „wzorcowym protektoratem” i dlatego jej mieszkańcy mieli dużo swobody osobistej. Dotyczyło to także Świadków Jehowy; przez wszystkie te lata urządzali oni zgromadzenia. Latem 1941 roku odbył się kongres w Odense. W kwietniu 1943 roku na kongresie „Wolny naród” w Kopenhadze zebrały się 1284 osoby. Publikacje biblijne były przekazywane z neutralnej Szwecji i drukowane w Danii choć w zmniejszonej ilości stron. Działalność kaznodziejską prowadzono przez cały okres wojny, zachowując daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Wskutek braku łączności z Ciałem Kierowniczym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, 5 czerwca 1944 roku otwarto w Danii Szkołę Biblijną na wyspie Langeland. Z dwutygodniowych kursów skorzystało około 450 głosicieli. Był on prowadzony tylko tamtego lata. W następnym roku wprowadzono zajęcia teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej we wszystkich zborach. 5 maja 1945 roku Świadkowie Jehowy ewakuowani z KL Stutthof bezpiecznie dotarli na wyspę Møn. Zamieszkali oni w Langeland, w budynku, w którym wcześniej prowadzono kursy biblijne. Zostali tam otoczeni opieką do czasu, aż odzyskali siły. Z czasem każdy z nich powrócił do swojego kraju. W tym okresie liczba głosicieli i zborów w Danii uległa niemal podwojeniu – z 1373 głosicieli i 75 zborów w 1940 roku do 2600 głosicieli w 127 zborach w 1945 roku. Rozwój działalności Gdy w grudniu 1945 roku przybył do Danii Nathan H. Knorr wraz z Miltonem G. Henschelem, w kraju było 2620 głosicieli w 127 zborach. W roku 1950 liczba głosicieli wzrosła do prawie 5000 osób. Kilkusetosobowa delegacja uczestniczyła w nowojorskim kongresie międzynarodowym. W latach 50. XX wieku do Danii przybyło wielu misjonarzy, absolwentów Szkoły Gilead. W 1954 roku działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło blisko 5100 głosicieli należących do 183 zborów. W związku potrzebą zmian w kierownictwie Biura Oddziału 9 sierpnia 1954 roku do Danii dotarł Richard E. Abrahamson, absolwent 20. klasy Szkoły Gilead, który przez 26 lat nadzorował działalność w Danii. Trójkę tłumaczy na język duński, którzy opuścili Betel, zastąpili pionierzy Anna i Jørgen Larsenowie (Jørgen Larsen został później koordynatorem Biura Oddziału). W 1955 roku do ponad 12 tysięcy osób przemawiał Nathan Knorr. Podczas jego wizyty podjęto decyzję o budowie nowej siedziby Biura Oddziału oraz drukarni, umożliwiającej drukowanie literatury w Danii. Zakupiono posiadłość na północnych przedmieściach Kopenhagi. Otwarcie nastąpiło latem 1957 roku. Drukarnię pomógł uruchomić Harry Johnson, absolwent 26. klasy Szkoły Gilead, który od pewnego czasu przebywał wraz ze swoją żoną Karen w Danii. W roku 1961 na dużym międzynarodowym kongresie „Zjednoczeni wielbiciele” w Kopenhadze przebywali delegaci z przeszło 30 krajów. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 33 513, a program przedstawiany był w 5 językach. W roku 1969 zorganizowano największy kongres Świadków Jehowy w Skandynawii – „Pokój na ziemi”, na którym były obecne 42 073 osoby. 11 kwietnia 1970 roku Świadków Jehowy zarejestrowano prawnie jako wspólnotę religijną. W tym samym roku działalność kaznodziejską w Danii prowadziło ponad 12 500 głosicieli. W roku 1973 w Kopenhadze odbył się kongres „Boskie zwycięstwo”, na którym było obecnych ponad 24 tys. osób. W latach 70. XX wieku zaczęto organizować zebrania dla imigrantów, szczególnie wśród osób pochodzenia tureckiego. Przedstawiano im orędzie biblijne w ich własnym języku nagrane na kasecie. W 1978 roku wybudowano pierwszą duńską Salę Zgromadzeń w Herlufmagle. W tym też roku na kongresie „Zwycięska wiara” w Kopenhadze program przedstawiano również w języku polskim dla kilkudziesięciu współwyznawców z Polski, którym udało się otrzymać paszporty na wyjazd do Danii. Liczba obecnych wyniosła ponad 16 tys. osób. W 1980 roku działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło ponad 13 200 głosicieli. W 1983 roku otwarto nową siedzibę Biuro Oddziału w Holbæk. W 1991 roku oddano do użytku Salę Zgromadzeń, w Silkeborg. W 1992 roku około 16 330 duńskich Świadków Jehowy zebrało 64 tony żywności, kilkanaście ton nowej odzieży i obuwia, i wysłało ją współwyznawcom na Ukrainie. 30 marca 1998 roku w stolicy zorganizowano wystawę „Fioletowe trójkąty – zapomniane ofiary nazizmu”, która przedstawiała prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w okresie nazizmu. Ta objazdowa wystawa była prezentowana również w innych miastach. W 2000 roku w działalności kaznodziejskiej uczestniczyło 14 438 głosicieli. W 2003 roku na kongresie międzynarodowym „Oddajcie chwałę Bogu” w stolicy kraju zebrało się ponad 26 tysięcy osób. W roku 2007 gdy służbie kaznodziejskiej brało udział 14 368 głosicieli Świadkowie Jehowy stanowili trzecie co do wielkości wyznanie chrześcijańskie w Danii. 1 września 2012 roku trzy Biura Oddziałów zostały ze sobą połączone, tworząc Oddział Skandynawia, który nadzoruje działalność kaznodziejską na terenie Danii, Wysp Owczych, Grenlandii, Islandii, Norwegii oraz Szwecji. W roku 2013 kongres specjalny „Słowo Boże jest prawdą!” odbył się w Kopenhadze. Delegacje z Danii brały udział w kongresach specjalnych, „Strzeż swego serca!” w lipcu 2012 roku w Göteborgu, „Naśladujmy Jezusa!” w lipcu 2015 roku w Sztokholmie w Szwecji i „Lojalnie trwajmy przy Jehowie!” w sierpniu 2016 roku w holenderskim Utrechcie oraz w Nuuk na Grenlandii. 27 stycznia 2018 roku w miasteczku Herlufmagle ogłoszono wydanie Pisma Świetego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w języku duńskim, w wersji zrewidowanej w 2013 roku (Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w tym języku opublikowano w 1974 roku, a całą Biblię w 1985). Program zgromadzenia z tej okazji był transmitowany do około 500 miejsc. Od 19 do 21 lipca 2019 roku w Kopenhadze zaplanowano kongres międzynarodowy „Miłość nigdy nie zawodzi!” z udziałem zagranicznych delegacji z 30 krajów (w tym z Polski). Kongresy odbywają się w języku duńskim, angielskim i duńskim migowym, a zgromadzenia obwodowe odbywają się w języku duńskim, duńskim migowym, angielskim, chińskim (mandaryńskim), perskim, szwedzkim, szwedzkim migowym i tagalskim. Publiczna działalność kaznodziejska prowadzona jest również na ulicach, portach oraz parkingach. W Danii funkcjonują 103 Sale Królestwa. Skandynawskie Biuro Oddziału nadzoruje tłumaczenie literatury biblijnej na sześć języków oraz trzy języki migowe. Nadzoruje też produkcję nagrań audio i wideo w 9 językach. W Biurze Oddziału funkcjonuje również Regionalny Zespół Wideo Skandynawia. Zbory polskojęzyczne w Danii Pierwsza grupa polskojęzyczne w stolicy Danii powstała w pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku. Wkrótce została przekształcona w zbór; grupa polskojęzyczna działa również w Skanderborgu. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * Świadkowie Jehowy na całym świecie. Dania jw.org * Biuro Oddziału w Danii jw.org * Wiadomości. Dania jw.org Dania